Sean O'Bryan
Sean O'Bryan played David Walker in the season one Private Practice episode In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor. Career Filmography *''Christmas Break-In'' (2019) *''The Derailers (short)'' (2019) *''Murder at the Mansion'' (2018) *''Vows: A Life Sentence'' (2018) *''Vaseline (short)'' (2018) *''Golden Boy'' (2018) *''Rust Creek'' (2018) *''Searching'' (2018) *''Beatriz at Dinner'' (2017) *''Darklight (short)'' (2016) *''First Night (short)'' (2016) *''Boulevard of Unspoken Dream (short)'' (2016) *''Smoke Filled Lungs'' (2016) *''Don't Tell Kim'' (2016) *''Mother's Day'' (2016) *''Get a Job'' (2016) *''London Has Fallen'' (2016) *''The Fix'' (2015) *''The House Sitter'' (2015) *''Whitney'' (2015) *''Table 58'' (2015) *''Irreconcilable (short)'' (2014) *''Dawn Patrol'' (2014) *''Ice Cream Wallah (short)'' (2014) *''Sweet Surrender'' (2014) *''Puncture Wounds'' (2014) *''Olympus Has Fallen'' (2013) *''Mary and Martha'' (2013) *''Playing for Keeps'' (2012) *''Heaven (short)'' (2012) *''JumpRopeSprint'' (2011) *''New Year's Eve'' (2011) *''Cinema Verite'' (2011) *''Hatching Pete'' (2009) *''Family Man'' (2008) *''Yes Man'' (2008) *''The Coverup'' (2008) *''Kink (short)'' (2008) *''The Dark Horse (short)'' (2008) *''Player 5150'' (2008) *''Vantage Point'' (2008) *''Two Families'' (2007) *''Deck the Halls'' (2006) *''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) *''Automatic'' (2005) *''Tom's Nu Heaven'' (2005) *''Detective'' (2005) *''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) *''Raising Helen'' (2004) *''A Place Called Home'' (2004) *''Big Fat Liar'' (2002) *''Julie Lydecker'' (2002) *''The Princess Diaries'' (2001) *''True Love'' (2001) *''9mm of Love (short)'' (2000) *''A Touch of Hope'' (1999) *''Nice Guys Sleep Alone'' (1999) *''I'll Be Home for Christmas'' (1998) *''Out to Sea'' (1997) *''Mary & Tim'' (1996) *''Dear God'' (1996) *''The Twilight of the Golds'' (1996) *''Phenomenon'' (1996) *''Here Come the Munsters'' (1995) *''Crimson Tide'' (1995) *''Trapped in Paradise'' (1994) *''Exit to Eden'' (1994) *''Heart and Souls'' (1993) *''Marked for Murder'' (1993) *''Chaplin'' (1992) *''Frankie and Johnny'' (1991) Television *''Banish'd'' (????) *''Nice Iranian Girl'' (2019) *''Borderline Talent (mini-series)'' (2018) *''Code Black'' (2018) *''Dealbreakers'' (2018) *''The Middle'' (2011-2018) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2018) *''Two Sentence Horror Stories'' (2017) *''Adam Ruins Everything'' (2016) *''Murder in the First'' (2016) *''Agent Carter'' (2016) *''Scotch Moses'' (2014-2015) *''Workaholics'' (2015) *''Glee'' (2014) *''The Mentalist'' (2014) *''Firsts'' (2014) *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2012) *''Leverage'' (2012) *''Hot in Cleveland'' (2011) *''Melissa & Joey'' (2011) *''Bones'' (2011) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2011) *''Dexter'' (2010) *''Persons Unknown'' (2010) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2009) *''Lie to Me'' (2009) *''Flashforward'' (2009) *''Cold Case'' (2008) *''Private Practice'' (2007) *''Criminal Minds'' (2007) *''Without a Trace'' (2006) *''In Justice'' (2006) *''Six Feet Under'' (2005) *''NCIS'' (2004) *''Center of the Universe'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''Las Vegas'' (2003) *''JAG'' (2003) *''Abby'' (2003) *''Felicity'' (2002) *''Grounded for Life'' (2002) *''Roswell'' (2001) *''Becker'' (2001) *''Providence'' (2001) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (2000) *''Family Law'' (2000) *''The Huntress'' (2000) *''The King of Queens'' (2000) *''Jack & Jill'' (1999) *''Brother's Keeper'' (1998-1999) *''Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place'' (1998) *''Jenny'' (1997) *''Fame L.A.'' (1997) *''Chicago Hope'' (1997) *''Touched by an Angel'' (1997) *''Dark Skies'' (1997) *''The Pretender'' (1996) *''Roseanne'' (1996) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1992-1995) *''Pig Sty'' (1995) *''Picket Fences'' (1993) *''Married with Children'' (1993) *''Beverly Hills, 90210'' (1993) *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' (1993) *''Northern Exposure'' (1992) *''Quantum Leap'' (1992) *''Sibs'' (1991) *''MacGyver'' (1991) External Links * * Category:Actors